Brotherly Love
by Cheza the Flower Maiden
Summary: Envy rebels against Dante and seeks an alliance with Ed. In this fight against a common enemy secrets are revealed and bonds are built as Envy, the untamable homunculus, learns what it means to be human. NOT YAOI


Cheza: Hey people. It's me again with a new fanfic. I hope you guys like it. I already know one person who does.

Envy: And who would that be? you better not be referring to me.

Cheza: And why not?

Envy: Because I alredy know what happens and how it ends and I think it's cheesy.

Cheza: Hey. Don't judge yet. You still don't know alot of key points to it so there.

Envy: So?

Cheza: Besides, I know you really like it. You only act like a tough guy. You're a real softy underneath aren't you?

Envy: Whatever.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from FMA and I probably never will. They all belong to Arakawa-sama, but if Envy's up for sell I'm a willing buyer (yeah right. I can barely afford the DVD's)

Envy:(doesn't know that fact) Oh Kami-sama, No!

Cheza: Calm down. Geez. Ok that's it. Enjoy!

Brotherly Love

Prologue

"Envy! Why have you failed me?" questioned an enraged Dante. The one known as Envy stood before her, trying to hide his mirth with well-practiced stoicism. He was, after all, the best actor among the homunculi.

"I did my job. Apparently the brat, Fullmetal, is more aware of your plans than we thought," he answered, still hiding his smirk.

Unfortunately for him, Dante could see the amusement in his eyes. After all, she had known him for, what, four centuries now.

"You find this amusing! Fine then. If you insist on botching up your assignments you can take the consequences." Without warning she transmuted stone hands from the floor and immediately used them to restrain Envy. She simultaneously transmuted a dagger and stabbed the cord-like markings on his back. A sudden numb, cold feeling overcame him as he lost all feeling in his limbs.

"What did you do?" he asked, his voice becoming a hiss-like whisper. His eyes narrowed in rage as already cat-like pupils became mere slits amidst a sea of violet.

"Oh! You don't know," she chimed in a sing-song voice as a look of triumph crossed her visage. "A homunculus has two weaknesses. One is the remains of the human it was meant to replace, as you already know," she explained, causing a low growl to erupt from her impatient captive. "The second," she continued, "are these markings here." As she said this she slid a delicate finger across the red markings, eliciting a shiver.

"By striking you there I have paralyzed you. Pride," she called turning to the one most Amestrians knew as Fuhrer King Bradley. "Lock him up while I mull over suitable punishments."

Pride bowed before her before performing his given task like the perfect little puppet he was(1), or at least that was how Envy saw it. Each of them was nothing more than a puppet. He had seen slaves that were treated better, and he was sick of it. Yes, he botched up his assignments on purpose and no, he didn't care if that meant taking a disciplinary beating here or there so long as it made that old hag miserable. He was even beginning to enjoy his new unofficial past time of putting obstacles in Dante's path, right under her nose. But, as luck would have it, or at least his luck, she caught on before he could do anything permanently detrimental to her plans, like scaring the Elric brothers away from the Philosophers Stone. In fact, he was afraid , yes I said afraid, that he would end up like… NO!! He wouldn't let that happen. He just needed to escape.

While Envy was lost in thought, Pride had found a cell that he considered "Envy proof". He roughly threw Envy in, effectively snapping him out of his reverie. The older of the two growled so low in his throat that the sound produced could scarcely be called human, artificial or not.

Pride, being Dante's ever faithful puppet, slammed and locked the cell door.

After Pride's departure, Envy tried to move but found it impossible seeing as he was chained (Hold up! When did this happen!?) and the dagger still pierced his markings.

Slowly, the light of day faded into dusk. Night had fallen and with it, Envy's hope of escape. He had looked at every possibility and nothing would free him of those accursed bindings. He was about to give up hope and resign himself to his fate when he heard the sound of footsteps… and they were coming closer. No doubt it was Pride returning to gloat over his elder and superior.

As the intruder stopped outside the door he steeled himself for anything that could and probably would be inflicted upon him. But as the door opened, to his complete and utter surprise, stood Lust.

"What do you want ," he growled, quickly recovering from his surprise.

"To free you," came the simple reply.

A look of pure confusion crossed his face before his eyes widened in realization. Lust hated Dante to…

"I'll free you, Envy, but if I do, you must promise to come back and free me," she elaborated, a lost look of sadness and longing entered her eyes.

"I will come back to kill Dante," he answered.

She nodded as she began picking the lock on the chains. They hit the floor with a loud Clang. She, then, removed the blade as carefully as she could. It made a sickening, squelching sound as it left his flesh.

The cold, numb feeling that had dominated his body and left him weak and helpless slowly left him and he escaped without another word. Back in the room, Lust stayed staring after Envy's retreating form, even after he was gone.

"Please… come back." A lone tear slid down her pale cheek.

(1): I got this idea from the episode where Envy was asking Dante about the where abouts of Hohenheim of Light and Pride got in his way and said somthing along the lines of "Don't be rude, Envy" and Envy told him "Get out of my way you puppet". I loved that.

Cheza: How was that?

Envy: It was actualy pretty good... cinsidering?

Cheza: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Ok, never mind I don't want to know. Well people, tell me what you think. See ya.


End file.
